Life...
by EmeraldMage
Summary: This is one of my first fics, so don't flame me too bad. It's a Squinoa, Queifer, and Selvine, Zell has nobody yet. I hope you can read this... It's basically about the game, I'm reposting it, to see if I get any more reviews. I feel wasted... Please R/R!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of Final Fantasy VIII, characters, and whatever, so don't sue me

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Final Fantasy VIII, characters, and whatever, Squaresoft does, so don't sue me! ^__^

A/N: This is my first fic, so be nice. Please review! And I might make more, depending on how I feel. This story takes place about 8 months-1 year after the battle with Ultimencia, somewhere between there. Also, if you are have a sensitive stomach and are eating hotdogs, don't read the first part, it's what they are made of ::clears throat:: Anyway, Enjoy! ^__^ 

P.S.: Don't flame me!!! ::Gets down on knees and begs::

Writing Key: " "Someone talking; ' ' someone thinking; ( ) my input; 

****

Life...

The First Part

Note: I couldn't make up any better title.

****

Prelude

After the hell everybody went through of beating Ultimencia and saving the world from time compression, they finally had a chance to settle down. Balamb Garden automatically accepted Irvine and Rinoa as SeeDs, because they helped save the world. Seifer came back to Garden and became a SeeD. He and Quistis got married, due to how much Seifer changed. He got along with everybody now, but him and Zell still had a small grudge between each other. Irvine and Selphie were also married, and Selphie was pregnant (of course, with someone like Irvine ^__^). Squall and Rinoa were getting married in only 2 days. Zell, well Zell had his hotdogs, but was he looking at someone else....? 

And now, on with the story, "Life..."

Part I: "What hotdogs are REALLY made of"

It was a beautiful April day in Balamb Garden. Everyone was enjoying the excellent weather they have been having. Zell, the "hotdog king", was eating a plate full of hotdogs when Quistis and Seifer came in the cafeteria. 

"Sup guys?" Zell said with a mouthful of bread and hotdog.

"Don't talk with your mouthful Zell." Quistis said in her big sisterly way. Zell swallowed.

"Sorry." He said.

"Chicken-wuss, where's everyone else?" Seifer said with his trademark smirk on his face.

"Don't call me that!!!!!" Zell yelled attracting the attention of the whole cafeteria.

"Seifer, don't do that it makes Zell mad, as you can see." Quistis said calming Zell down.

"I don't know, Squall's probably got his dick half way –" Zell was cut off when Seifer said sarcastically, "You can ask him he's right there." Squall gave Zell an alarming look and Zell, very quickly said, "Sup Squall? Well gotta be going!" 

"Not so fast, what did you want to ask me?" Squall said.

"Nothing!" Zell said in a little voice.

"Oh yes he did he wanted to ask if--OW QUISTY!" Seifer was cut off when Quistis kicked him in the shin.

"He didn't want to say anything." Quistis said quickly.

"....Whatever." Squall said stealing some hotdogs of Zell's plate for him and Rinoa.

"HEY!" Zell yelled.

"Zell you have enough there to feed a hungry Selphie!" Rinoa said jokingly. Now that Selphie was pregnant, she started eating more, ALOT more. Irvine told her she'll get fat but she said she'd burn it after she has the baby.

"Pshh! Yeah right! That's only half of what I normally get!" Zell said.

"You're going to get sick sometime Zell." Squall said. He had dropped the subject of what Zell had said earlier, thinking it was better for him NOT to know (and of course it was, because Squall would probably smash Zell's face in ^__^).

"Nah! I would never get sick from hotdogs!" Zell said. "Besides, they are good for you right?"

Everyone stands there in silence.

"....Zell, you see, hotdogs are made from the left overs that they don't use for bacon, pork, and whatever else they make." Rinoa said as nicely as she could.

"What do you mean?" Zell asked.

"Basically Zell, they are made from extra parts in cows and pigs." Squall said.

"WHAT!?!? NO!! YOUR WRONG!!" Zell said while punching the floor and causing the lights to blink.

"Calm down Zell, it's okay to eat, some, but not a lot!" Quistis said. "You eat, way to many!" 

"Well, how many do I eat then?" Zell asked curiously.

"About three, at the most, but that's not even good if you eat them everyday." Quistis said.

"T-Three?!" Zell said.

"Zell, normal people eat only one or two, not 15." Squall said sarcastically.

"Man, I'll eat what I wanna eat!" Zell said and then walked off.

"Doesn't he know it's only a joke?" Seifer said.

"Yeah but they are actually made out of that." Quistis said.

"Yeah I know, I'm just saying, with all that jumping around he does, it won't affect him." Seifer said. 

****

Part II: "Babies, Babies"

Irvine and a very tired looking Selphie walked in after Zell had run out.

"Hey guys." Rinoa said while sitting down next to Squall.

"Hey.." Selphie said wearily.

"You are due soon aren't you?" Quistis asked Selphie. She nodded then started eating a bunch of soup that Irvine had brought to her.

"Sefie thought last night was it, but it was just a false alarm." Irvine said.

"Is that why she looks so tired?" Seifer asked.

"Yeah, she only got an hour or so of sleep, I told her to stay in bed, but she said she was hungry." Irvine said.

"Selphie, you should get some sleep, it's not good to stay up like that." Rinoa said. Just then Selphie dropped her spoon and grabbed her stomach. 

"I-Irvy!" she yelled. "It feels like it's time!" 

"Okay calm down!" Irvine said helping her up.

"I'll call Dr. Kadowaki!" Quistis said while pulling out a cell phone and telling her that Selphie was on the way. Dr. Kadowaki was very aware that Selphie could have the baby at anytime and was on alert.

"Okay, Irvine she said bring her down." Quistis said.

"Would you like us to do anything?" Rinoa asked.

"You can get all these people out of the way!" Irvine yelled.

"HEY!" Squall said getting everybody's attention. "You have to get out of the way!" Everyone nodded "yes" and did so. Since Squall was commander, everyone paid attention to him; worried he would bring their SeeD rank down, or just not let them become a SeeD at all. Of course Squall wouldn't do this unless they fooled around with Rinoa, then he would do bad stuff like that to them. 

"Seifer, make sure there is room in the hallway." Squall said.

"Okay, I hear pregnant women get very moody." He said jokingly while getting playfully punched by Quistis.

"Just go." Quistis said. Seifer left, and started yelling at people, and they listened, only because he had his gunblade out. Quistis followed. 

"We should go with them, don't you think?" Rinoa said to Squall, since they were the only ones left in the cafeteria.

"We will in a little bit." He said. "They should be alone, not bombarded." 

"Yeah your right." She said. "They probably are like this because they never saw a SeeD give birth before."

"Yeah but there will be more." Squall said looking at Rinoa.

"Yes!" she said looking back and kissing him on the cheek. "I'm glad you want to have kids, Squall." 

"I thought about it, I was worried I would be another Laguna." Squall said.

"Squall, I don't think you and Laguna are anything alike in that perspective." She said. "You are two totally different people. He did that because he wanted to find someone he loved, and he also didn't know that Raine was pregnant with you. So you shouldn't give him too much of a hard time." 

"Yes your right. I do want to have kids, but when I do, I'm just going to be a commander so I don't have to leave on any missions. I'm going to give Irvine and Selphie the choices of becoming instructors also, so they don't have to leave their kid." Squall said. "And if there are any other births, I will give those people the same options." 

"I think Quisty and Seifer are next." Rinoa said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because she said that she wasn't feeling herself lately and she was... late." Rinoa said.

"..Oh.." Squall said. "I guess they maybe next. She should go to Dr. Kadowaki."

"Yes she should, you are good with this aren't you?" she asked.

"No." he replied. Rinoa started giggling.

"Well we should be going now Squall." Rinoa said.

"Yeah." He replied. Just then Zell walked in.

"Hey what are you guys doing here all alone? You missed the excitement!" Zell said.

"Zell, don't you think she would want privacy when they were doing that?" Squall said. 

"She didn't give birth yet, but she's definitely in labor!" Zell said.

"We should go Squall, after all, we are some of her best friends." Rinoa said.

"Yes, you're right, let's go." Squall said sighing. The three left, only walking faster than normal to the Infirmary. When they got there, they stood out side, but could not block out what was going on inside the room.

"GIVE ME THE FUCKING DRUGS!!!!" Selphie said very, very angrily.

"G-Give her the drugs!" Irvine said sounding scared.

"But it's not—" the nurse was cut of when Selphie grabbed her collar and yelled in her face "GIVE ME THEM NOW!!!!"

"Okay!" the nurse said. "Here!" The nurse injected the drugs in and she let out a sigh of relief. "That's better." Dr. Kadowaki came in a cast some sort of magic on her to calm her down. Outside Zell, Squall, and Rinoa stood wide eyed still at the fact of how Selphie had yelled. Squall snapped out of it and broke the silence.

"So, I guess that's painful." He said.

"Squall, it's coming out of a very small passage!" Rinoa said.

"Yeah it comes out of the—" Zell was cut off when Squall said, "I know, I know!" 

A few minutes passed and they heard the crying of a baby, then a thump.

"I guess she had the baby." Rinoa said.

"Yeah, and the Irvine fainted." Zell said. A few minutes later Irvine walked out with a bump on his head smiling. 

"It's a she, and she's beautiful!" Irvine said. "I'm a daddy!!!" 

"Congratulations, Irvine." Squall and Rinoa said.

"So, did she break your hand?" Zell asked stupidly.

"No, she didn't, Dr. Kadowaki cast something called Control on her and it totally made her forget about pain." Irvine said. 

"Zell, you have been acting stupid lately, why so?" Squall asked.

"Umm, it's nothing!" Zell said. 

"Really Zell, he's right." Rinoa said. "Not to sound rude."

"...Okay, you know that girl in the library with the pigtail?" Zell said. Everyone nodded.

"Oh! So you like her Zell?" Irvine said. Zell turned beat red and nodded "yes".

"Well you'll never get her if you keep acting like an asshole." Squall said.

"..You're right, I just though I would be like this so you wouldn't suspect anything." Zell said sighing.

"You did a horrible job of it." Seifer said walking up and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Y-You heard me?!" Zell asked angrily.

"Yes, but don't worry I won't tell anyone." Seifer said, but this time it sounded sincere. 

"..Okay, for some reason I trust you." Zell said. Quistis came walking up.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Nothing, just Zell likes this girl, don't tell anyone." Irvine said.

"Oh, well anyway I'm here because the brides maid dresses came. Also your wedding dress is here Rinoa." She said smiling.

"Okay, let's go try them on!" Rinoa said.

"Shouldn't we wait for Elle and Selphie to get here?" Quistis asked.

"About Selphie, not to be mean or anything, will she fit in the dress we ordered for her?" Rinoa asked.

"I don't know Rinoa, but she may, she thinned down an awful lot after she gave birth." Irvine said. 

"NO DUH!" Rinoa and Quistis said in unison. Squall and Seifer stood there sniggering quietly.

"Oh yeah, she would wouldn't she?" Irvine said turning red due to his stupid comment.

"Well, Rinoa, you should try your wedding dress on I want to see it!" Irvine said.

"Me too!" said Seifer.

"Hey, I'm the one—" Squall was cut off by Rinoa when she said, "The groom isn't supposed to see the dress Squall!" 

"Oh, yeah that's right." Squall said.

"Well let's go Quisty!" Rinoa said. Then a Garden cadet came running up and saluted Squall.

"Sir, the president of Esthar is here." The cadet said.

"Okay, you're dissmissed." Squall said. 

"Yes sir!" the cadet said and then left. 

"Well you want to come with me?" Squall said asking Rinoa.

"Yes, I'll try on my dress later." She said. "Quisty you and Seifer go ahead, I'll catch up." Quistis and Seifer left towards the dorms, Zell and Irvine stayed with Selphie, and Squall and Rinoa headed for the elevator to go to his office to meet Squall's father, the president of Esthar.

****

Part III: "Father to Son, Man to Man" 

"Squall, smile, you don't get to see your own father that much!" Rinoa said. "I know it's hard to forgive him, but you shouldn't let it affect his short visit here." 

"You're right, once again." Squall said. Rinoa smiled.

"Talk to him, and I will talk to my father tomorrow." Rinoa said.

"No, you don't have to do that." Squall said.

"But I will. It is very childish of me to avoid him like this." She said. "Anyway, he should get to know you better, since he's going to be a grandfather hopefully."

They entered the elevator and Squall pushed the button to go to the third floor, which was Squall's office. Upon stepping out he meant Xu at the door. 

"They are inside." She said. "And Squall, he told me he is very proud of you. Squall nodded and he and Rinoa walked in. Laguna was sitting down with Kiros and Ward on both sides of him. Ellone was also sitting down. She got up and smiled.

"Hey Squall!" she said hugging him.

"Hey sis." Squall said. 

"Congratulations!" she said. Then Laguna stood up and looked at his son. Squall looked back.

"Laguna wants to talk to you Squall." Kiros said. Squall accepted and motioned to the other room. They walked in and Squall closed the door behind him.

"So what do you want to talk about La—dad?" Squall said while sitting down.

"I have to tell you somethings before you get married and have kids." Laguna said.

"Okay, go on." Squall said.

"Well you know, now that you are getting married it's okay to, you know, have babies." Laguna said going on about pregnancy and puberty.

"Laguna, I'm 18, don't you think they teach us this stuff when we are 11 and 12, in heath class?" Squall said sarcastically.

"Oh.. yeah, I guess they do don't they?" Laguna said turning bright red.

"Yes, me and Rinoa are planning on having kids..." Squall said.

"Good! I can be a grandpa!" Laguna said.

"Yes, yes you can." Squall said. "Elle's dress came today, so the girls are going to try them on later. Also Sefie had her baby."

"WOW! Can I see it please?!" Laguna asked.

"Yeah sure, calm down though would you?" Squall said.

"Yes of course, sorry." Laguna said. "I also want to tell you something else..." he paused. "When you have your kids, don't leave them or Rinoa. Tragedy seems to come out of that. Don't... don't be like me." Squall just stared at him, shocked at how serious the man was. 

"Don't worry, we already planned this out, that I am only going to be a commander so I don't have to go on missions." Squall said showing his rare smile. Laguna smiled back.

"I give you my blessings." Laguna said.

"Thank you, dad." Squall said. "Well why don't we go a—" Squall was cut off when Selphie ran in the room. (It seems she has her energy back. ^__^) 

"LAGUNA!" Selphie screamed throwing her arms around him. Selphie was very fond of Laguna. 

"Hey kiddo! I hear you had a kid!" Laguna said.

"Yes! We named her Alexsandra, Alexsandra Kinneas!" Selphie said excitedly. 

"Hey that has a nice ring to it!" Laguna said. 

"Yeah! Irvy and Zell helped me pick it." Selphie said.

"By the way, where are they?" Squall asked.

"They are in Balamb picking up all the tuxes." She said. "There should be six, let's see, Squall, Irvy, Laguna, Zell, Kiros, and Ward."

"Yeah that's it." Squall said. 

"Sefie can I see your baby now?!" Laguna said.

"Sure! Let's go!" Selphie said dragging Laguna out of the room past the rest of them. Then Rinoa walked in smiling.

"So what did he want to talk to you about?" she asked.

"Nothing just puberty and stuff like that." Squall said jokingly.

"Are you serious?" she said.

"Yeah, and then he said not to be like him and stay with you and our kids. I told him we already planned it out that I would just be a commander." Squall said.

"Good, I'm glad you two reasoned with each other." She said.

"Yeah, but I don't want you to bother with your father if you don't want to." He said.

"Don't worry about it, as I said I want him to meet you." She said.

"But he already has." Squall said.

"That was only for a mission though!" she said.

"Yeah, you're right, I guess I will meet him, but if he causes you any trouble, we will not bother with him." He said. Rinoa agreed to this.

"Hey I'm going to try my dress on, why don't you try on your tux, I think Irvine and Zell are back now." Rinoa said.

"Well since I can't see your dress, you can't see my tux." He said jokingly while kissing her quickly and walking out of the office.

"Hey! There's no rule to that!" she said.

****

Part IV: "Preparations" 

Selphie had all of her strength back, and was carrying around a small baby while giving orders for final preparations for the wedding in the ballroom. Selphie was starting to get tired, so Irvine took the baby and sat down. They had just gotten the baby from the infirmary this morning, because it was required to make sure the baby was healthy enough to go. 

"She's pretty Irvine." Quistis said. "I hope ours is that pretty."

"W-What?" Seifer asked choking on his coffee. 

"Oh yes, I went for some tests and, your going to be a daddy!" Quistis said.

"WOW! Did you hear that everybody?! I'm going to be a daddy!" Seifer got up and started yelling around the ballroom "I'm going to be a daddy! I'm going to be a daddy!" 

"Ha! Look at that! He's so excited I'm surprised he hasn't pissed himself!" Irvine said. Then the baby started to cry so he gave her a bottle, and she got quiet again. 

"So Irvine, how are you two doing?" Quistis asked.

"Fine, tonight will be her first night with us." Irvine said.

"You'll probably get less sleep now since she will wake up a lot." Quistis said. 

"How do you know this?" Irvine asked.

"I had to teach the health and baby care classes last week." She said.

"Oh, well then you would know." He said. Zell came running in.

"Sup guys? Why is Seifer running around like a retard?" Zell asked.

"He's going to be a father." Quistis said.

"Oh, OH! Cool your having a baby too?" Zell asked.

"Yeah, and you and Irvine make up excellent names so I may have to ask for advice." Quistis said jokingly, but sincere.

"Don't worry, I'll help you too!" Zell said, and then he ran off to get the hotdogs that were on the table, but before he could take a bite, Selphie slapped his hand and scolded him, "NO! That's only if you work!" 

"Aww! Come on Sefie!" Zell said pleadingly.

"NO! If you work you can have some, but only if you work!" she said.

"Okay, okay, I'll work, I'll work! What do you want me to do?" Zell asked.

"Just put the flowers NICELY in the center of the tables." Selphie said.

"Pshh! That's nothing! Okay!" Zell said, but before he could run off she said, "But first you have to clean ALL of the tables, then put the flowers on." Selphie said. "Then you can have all the hotdogs you want!" 

"Okay, I'll do it." Zell said. 

'Wow he'll do anything for those hotdogs won't he?' Selphie thought to herself. "Okay! Keep working people! We only have a day left!" she said, and then left.

Zell was working very hard so he could get the hotdogs. In fact, the tables were so clean he could see his reflection in them clearly. Then he placed the flowers on all of the tables. Selphie walked by and was shocked at how nicely they tables were. 

"Wow! Zell this is really nice!" she said, while kissing him on the cheek. He turned bright red and said thanks.

"Whoa who did this?" Irvine asked.

"Zell did sweetie!" Selphie said. "Isn't it nice?" 

"Yeah! I bet Squall and Rinoa will really like it!" Irvine said.

"Now where are my hotdogs?" Zell said. Selphie laughed.

"On the table over there, where you found them before. Take as many as you like!" Selphie said. 

"Okay, catch ya later!" Zell said while leaving to the refreshment table.

"He likes a girl, don't tell anyone." Irvine said.

"Oh, so that's why he's acting so... weird." Selphie said. "Well, we're almost done! So I think we will meet tomorrows deadline."

"Yeah! Hey do you think Squall would go to a bachelors party?" Irvine asked.

"No, I know Squall pretty well, so I definitely know he won't go, and I don't think Rinoa is going to come tonight either, so we midaswell forget about it." Selphie said shrugging. "Besides, they probably want to be together tonight."

"Yeah, I guess your right." Irvine said. "Let's go tell them that there are no parties!"

"Yeah come on!" Selphie and Irvine left, but stopped when they saw Zell wolfing down some hotdogs.

"Oh, Zell, there's no party tonight, but maybe we'll have one amongst ourselves, you know me, Sefie, you, Squall, Rinoa, Quistis, and Irvine. I'm sure Xu will watch little Alex." Irvine said.

"Okay sounds good to me!" Zell said. "Will there be hotdogs?"

"Probably! Okay well, see you later!" Selphie said. Then her and Irvine left heading for Rinoa and Squall's room on the third floor. When they got there they walked in on Squall and Rinoa making out on the bed! Squall looked up, both of their faces were beat red and Rinoa quickly buttoned up her shirt.

"Yes?" Squall said with agitation.

"Uh, uh, oh yes we aren't having separate parties, but one small one between the seven of us." Irvine said trying to hold back the laughter of the red Squall.

"Is that all?!" Squall said even more agitated. Rinoa was just sitting there, still red. 

"Hey! You guys are getting married and are in love! It's okay to make out like that!" Selphie said. Squall and Rinoa looked at her, still red.

"We weren't going to go anyway." Squall said, "But if you guys want a SMALL party, then fine, where is it?"

"Umm... we have to figure that out." Selphie said, also trying to hold back her laughter at the red Squall and Rinoa.

"Then when you do you can come back, but please leave!" Squall said very agitated. 

"Y-Yeah, r-right!" Irvine said. "Come on Sefie, let's see how Zell is doing with little Alex." Then they left.

"I hate that when people come in here thinking it's a public room." Squall said angrily.

"Calm down, she made a point, we shouldn't be ashamed or embarrassed by just making out." Rinoa said. 

"Yeah but what if someone is getting dressed or, uh doing something else?" Squall asked. Rinoa laughed.

"Squall learn to lock the door! Then the people won't be able to get in!" Rinoa said sarcastically.

"I do most of the time, but I didn't expect anyone coming up here this time of the day." Squall said. 

"Don't worry about it, now let's go see how they are doing with the ballroom!" she said.

"Okay, let's go." Squall said and with that they left.

****

Part V: "The Little Party"

Squall and Rinoa weren't exactly happy that they had to go to a party at 9:00 PM, not knowing what time it would be over. They knew they should get lots of sleep tonight, but knowing Irvine, the party wouldn't be over until 1 or 2:00 AM. 

"Why do they make these parties the night before the wedding? Can you answer that for me?" Squall asked Quistis angrily. Quistis was there to bring them to this "secrete" location, another thing that Squall and Rinoa weren't exactly happy about. Why should they have to go out the night before their wedding? But they couldn't argue with five other people, so they decided to go.

"Squall, it's tradition that all of the men get together, and all of the women get together, but we aren't stupid, we knew that neither of you would have come anyway." Quistis said.

"Quistis, can't you just tell us where this is?" Rinoa said pulling on her white dress shoes. They had to dress up, Rinoa didn't mind this, but Squall hated getting into his SeeD uniform, but liked it at the same time. Rinoa told him it made him look handsome, and it reminded him of the time that he and Rinoa had first meant at the SeeD ball.

"I can't do that Rinoa, it's a surprise!" Quistis said. "Now come on! We are going to be late, they are already waiting." With that, she had to drag the couple out and to the "secrete" area. 

When they got there, it was exactly what it was, the secrete area in the Training Center. Only five people were sitting there there and there were some presents. 

"Guys, aren't you supposed to give presents tomorrow?" Squall asked.

"Yes but we all got you second presents, since we are all good friends!" Selphie said.

"Yeah! Now open mine first!" Zell said while handing them a medium sized box. Rinoa opened it slowly not sure what was going to be inside, she pulled out a.. padlock for a door.

"....Umm, it's very nice Zell, but what's it for?" Rinoa asked.

"Oh! It's for when you guys are making love and having sex so no one can come in!" Zell said. Everyone looked at him. Squall and Rinoa turned bright red and Squall put his head in his hand.

"Open me and Irvy's next!" Selphie said while handing them a smaller box. Rinoa wasn't as unsure, but still opened it slowly. She pulled out two gold bracelets, one for Squall and one for her. They had engraved in them:

__

Squall and Rinoa, Love Forever!

Rinoa and Squall let out a sigh of relief and said "Thanks! These are nice!" Squall put Rinoa's around her wrist and Rinoa put his around Squall's wrist, and then they kissed eachother, not turning red. 

"Okay, now open ours next!" Seifer said while handing them a rather large box. Rinoa was less unsure and opened this a little faster. Inside was a.... playpen? 

"...What's this for?" Squall asked.

"Oh we know you guys want some kids so we got you this, you can just store it somewhere!" Quistis said. "Oh and Rinoa, I forgot to call you but Dr. Kadowaki said I'm definitely having a baby." Everyone looked at her accept Seifer who put his arm around her. 

"Congratulations!" Squall, Rinoa, Irvine, Zell, and Selphie said in unison.

"Thanks everybody!" Rinoa said. "And Zell, this may come in handy, especially for you!" Zell turned red and said. "Oh come on! I'm not the only one who does it!"

"Well, it's getting late, we should be going." Squall said. 

"Yeah, well thanks guys!" Rinoa said.

"Yes, thanks." Squall said.

"No problem!" They all said in unison. With that everyone left and went to bed.

****

Part VI: "The Night Before" 

Squall and Rinoa just couldn't get to sleep that night. They were actually getting married! 

"Nervous?" Rinoa asked Squall while getting closer to him for more warmth. It was a cold April night and the heaters weren't on anymore, but Squall and Rinoa were probably the warmest in the who Garden because they had eachother for warmth. 

"Yes, very, but if we love eachother, then we shouldn't be nervous, right?" Squall said putting his arm around Rinoa pulling her closer.

"Yeah, I'm also excited! I mean I'm marrying a lion!" Rinoa said. Squall smiled "And I'm marrying an angel." They kissed and then went to sleep, but while they were sleeping soundly there were more nervous people, like Quistis. 

'What if the baby isn't what Seifer wants?' Quistis thought to herself. 'Will he leave me?'

"Quisty? What's the matter?" Seifer asked looking over at her.

"Seifer, will you care what sex the baby is?" Quistis asked.

"No! As long as it's healthy, why does it matter?" Seifer said and then kissed her on the forehead.

"Good!" Quistis said. "That's all I wanted to know." And then they kissed goodnight and went to sleep, but poor Selphie and Irvine weren't sleeping, they were wide-awake taking care of little Alexsandra.

"Do babies ever sleep?!" Irvine asked while yawning.

"I don't know!" Selphie said while collapsing in the chair crying. "We need help!!" 

"I know Sefie, I know." He said comforting her. "Hey I bet Zell would take care of her!" Selphie looked up wiping her tears away. "I bet he would wouldn't' he! He liked watching her in the ballroom, why not tonight!" Their prayers were answered; Zell walked in the room, as he always did.

"Sup guys!" He said like it was daytime.

"Hey Zell, do you think you could take Alex to your room? Thanks! I knew you would say yes!" Selphie said.

"Sure! I'd love to!" Zell took the baby and went back to his room. "We're going to get some sleep aren't we?" And, the baby DID go to sleep for the entire night! 

(I bet Selphie and Irvine are going to be jealous! ^__^)

****

Part VII: "The Morning: Men"

The next morning Squall woke up to see that Rinoa wasn't there, but instead there was a note. He picked it up and read:

__

Squall, 

I had to go to Quisty's room to get ready, 

I thought I would let you sleep in, 

Since you were sleeping so soundly, you

are to report to Zell's dorm and get ready with

the boys. Good luck!

Love always, 

Rinoa

Squall smiled and put on a pair of pants and only a T-shirt, knowing he would be taking them off to put on his tux. He really wanted to see Rinoa, but the next time that he would, would be when she was in her beautiful white wedding dress. Squall walked off to Zell's dorm, which was also on the third floor, but opposite of his room. When he entered there were three men standing there in black tuxes and red ties. 

"About time you got here, what were you doing?" Seifer asked.

"Sleeping, now where is my tux?" Squall asked

"Over there, you have a blue tie." Zell said.

"...Whatever." Squall said and went into the bathroom he put the tux on and walked out. Zell and Irvine whistled at the groom. 

"Do I look that good?" Squall asked jokingly.

"You look nice, now let's go, it's already noon!" Seifer said. 

"I slept that long?" Squall asked.

"Yeah, Quisty got Rinoa up at 9:30, poor girl, probably wanted to sleep in like you." Seifer said.

"Who's the best man?" asked Irvine.

'Oh yeah, I never picked who would do that.' Squall thought to himself.

"Uhh.... I don't know, convince me." Squall said.

"Come on you know I'm the one to do it Squall!" Zell said punching the air.

"No! Me, I'm the ladies man!" Irvine said.

"Not anymore you aren't cowboy! You've gotta kid and a wife!" Seifer said. "I should be the best man, I know Squall the best."

"Pshh! Whatever!" Zell said. 

"Yeah, whatever you! I definitely should be the best man!" Seifer said standing up tall and fixing the collar of his coat. 

"Ok, I'll make.... Irvine you aren't complaining much, you're the best man." Squall said leaving the other two there with their mouths wide open. Irvine laughed and looked at the two shocked men.

"We should get going, shouldn't we gentlemen?" Irvine said in a cocky way. Zell and Seifer shot him an alarming look and Irvine turned around to catch up with Squall.

"Let's go, at least we get front seats!" Zell said.

"Yeah I guess." Seifer said catching up with the other three.

****

Part VIII: "The Morning: Women"

"Rinoa! It's almost 12:30!" Selphie yelled. "Come on you guys are getting married in lest than two hours!" 

"Calm down Selphie." Ellone said. "Rinoa may I come in for a second?"

"Yes, but only you." Rinoa replied. The other two women looked at eachother with a confused look on their faces. 

"Why you Ellone?" Selphie asked.

"I don't know" Ellone said shrugging. "Maybe it's because I'm older, but, well I'll see what she wants." The other women agreed and Ellone went in closing the door behind her.

"Rinoa you look beautiful!" Ellone said, but was wondering why she wouldn't come out. "Why don't you want to come out?" 

"I'm just so happy, I keep crying and I don't want everyone thinking I'm upset." Rinoa said while wiping her eyes again.

"Honey, no one is going to care that you are crying for happiness." Ellone said comforting her. "And I know Squall will probably be almost crying, because he loves you more than anything in the world!" Rinoa looked up and smiled. She hugged Ellone.

"Thanks.... sis." Ellone smiled and said. "No problem. Now let's go out and get my little brother and you married!" Rinoa nodded and walked out.

"There you are!" Selphie said. "We have to get going!" Selphie then noticed Rinoa's dress and her jaw dropped. "R-Rinoa, your dress is so beautiful!" 

"Yes it is!" Quistis said in agreement.

"We should be going, come on you guys!" Ellone said. And the women left heading for the ballroom.

****

Part IX: "The Hour Before"

Squall was sitting in the front of the ballroom watching guest by guest walk in. Fujin and Raijin walked in, both in suits. (Fujin isn't the type that wears a dress.)

"Hey Squall, congratulations, ya know!" Raijin said.

"CONGRATULATIONS." Fujin said.

"Seifer told us to come and all ya know. He said to congratulate you too ya know." Raijin said.

"AFFIRMATIVE." Fujin said. 

"Thanks." Squall said taking another sip of his drink.

"NERVOUS?" Fujin asked.

"Kinda." Squall replied.

"Don't worry about it ya know." Raijin said. 

"I'm not." He replied. 

"MUST GO." Fujin said.

"See ya later Squall ya know!" Raijin said.

"Bye." Squall said taking another sip of his drink. He was getting bored. About a half an hour passed....

'Where the hell are the others?' Squall thought to himself. 'This sure is boring, but I only have to wait another 30 minutes until I marry the love of my life.' Squall got up when he saw Seifer and Zell and walked over to them.

"Sup Squall? Nervous?" Zell asked

"Kinda." Squall said.

"Yeah, that's normal." Seifer said, since he would know. "Did my posse congratulate you?"

"Yes, they did a nice job too." Squall said.

"Yeah, I told them how to do that." Seifer said.

"You had to tell them how to do that?" Zell asked.

"Yeah, aren't used to it, so I told how to do it right." Seifer said.

"Well it worked." Squall said. 

"Man your going to be married to a very beautiful girl in less than 30 minutes!" Zell said. The seats were almost completely full with guests. Squall spotted General Caraway, Rinoa's father, in the first row, but thought best that Rinoa introduced Squall to him by herself.

"Well see ya, we're gonna go sit down." Zell said and then him and Seifer walked off to the first row and sat in their seats. It was getting closer and closer to 2:00, and almost all of the guests were seated. More time passed and thenIrvine ran up to Squall. 

"Hey man, you got 10 minutes!" Irvine said. "Come on we gotta go to the front." 

"Okay." Squall said. 

"Don't worry Squall, she looks really beautiful!" Irvine said.

"You saw her?" Squall asked. Irvine nodded. "She's like an angel, I'm serious, don't tell Selphie, but you are definitely a lucky man!" Squall smiled, "I think I know that, I sleep next to her every night, hearing her soft breathing, breathing in her beautiful scent, feeling her chest go up and down, her heart beating in a steady pattern, and thinking to myself, 'I'm the luckiest guy there is.'" Irvine stood there staring at Squall.

"That was beautiful man.." Irvine said.

"Thanks, I guess I'm just telling the truth." Squall said.

"Yeah, well you got 5 minutes, then tonight you guys can go back to the room and make yourselves one!" Squall blushed at this comment, but knew both he and Rinoa wanted it, only they made a promise to wait till marriage, well marriage was now, tonight, they would be married and could do what Irvine just said, make themselves one, make a baby. 

"Irvine, I'm curious, what's it like?" Squall asked. "Make it fast."

"You want to know?" Irvine said.

"Yes, you have five minutes." Squall said.

"Well, when you start out, you probably will be a little nervous, but when you get into it, it's paradise for both of you, not for the woman at first, but eventually when the pain goes away." Irvine said.

"Wait, I'll have to hurt Rinoa?" Squall said a little worried.

"Did they teach you anything here in health class? Yes, you have to break her 'virgin wall', if Rinoa is a virgin." Irvine said.

Squall thought back to his health class and remembered this, but it supposedly only hurt a little bit. "Rinoa is a virgin, she told me."

"Squall, not to get to personal, but are you a virgin?" Irvine asked.

"Yes of course, Rinoa was the first one I even kissed!" Squall said.

"Wow, that's pretty sad." Irvine said. "Well you guys can go all the way later tonight, but right now you have one minute to stand up straight and look good."

****

Part X: "The Wedding"

The music started to play and the doors opened, Irvine escorted Selphie, Seifer escorted Quistis, and Zell escorted Ellone down the aisle. But then Squall saw the only one that mattered to him, his angel, Rinoa, being escorted by his own father Laguna, because General Caraway didn't offer to do it. This didn't bother Squall at the least, only because Rinoa was the only one he could see. She did not wear a veil, and Squall was very happy just to see her face. Rinoa was smiling at Squall with tears of happiness in her eyes. He smiled back and felt his eyes filling up with tears but quickly blinked them back. Irvine saw this and whispered, "It's okay, you're happy." Squall nodded slightly and looked back at Rinoa she was almost there. When she finally got up and stood in front of Squall, they both felt like embracing right there, but knew they had to wait. First Rinoa repeated her vowels she said, "I do." Then Squall repeated his vowels, he also said, "I do."

"Ok Squall, you can kiss the bride now!" Xu said. Squall leaned down and they kissed in front of all the guests and all of Garden. The whole room erupted in cheers and whistles. Squall and Rinoa looked up and smiled, then looked back at eachother, "Eyes on Me" came on. 

"My mother wrote this song." Rinoa said smiling. "She had such a beautiful voice."

"Yes she did, but no beauty is more powerful than yours." Squall said and then kissed her. Headmaster Cid and Edea walked up, Edea had tears running down her cheeks, they were tears of happiness of course. 

"She's quite a catch Squall, congratulations!" Cid said. 

"I think I already know that, sir." Squall said. Cid laughed, "Yes, of course."

"Oh, Squall, you are all grown up and getting married now." Edea said hugging Squall. "Soon you will have little children of your own." Edea was so happy for them that she couldn't help but cry.

"Edea, I have a question for you, are sorceresses children different than regular children?" Rinoa asked. Squall looked at her surprised, only because neither she, nor anybody else mentioned her being a sorceress, it was a dead issue in Garden, and everybody respected this. 

"No dear, of course not, sorceress powers are earned only by successors, meaning if you have a daughter and you die in front of her, then she will be your successor." Edea said. Rinoa let out a sigh of relief; she didn't want her child to be a sorceress or sorcerer. Sorcerers were so rare that only one existed, but he was very old now, and was a good sorcerer. 

"If you have a son, he cannot get powers only because you are a female, he would need Squall's power if he died in order to become a sorcerer, but Squall isn't a sorcerer." Edea said. 

"Well I'm just happy my baby won't get any powers to live with forever." Rinoa said. 

"Well, we are going to look around a little bit, good luck Squall!" Cid said. Then he and Edea left. 

"Squall, there's th—I mean my father, let's go talk to him." Rinoa said. Squall nodded and they went over to him.

"Hello Rinoa." He said. 

"..Father this is Commander Squall Leonhart, he helped with the assassination attempt with the sorceress about a year ago." Rinoa said. 

"Ah, yes, the Leonhart boy, my have you grown up, from just a SeeD to the commander, and on top of that, getting to marry my daughter." Caraway said. "Congratulations to both of you! And I hope I become a grandfather soon!" Caraway said smiling. Rinoa actually smiled and threw her arms around him, "That's all I wanted to hear." She said. 

"Squall, please take good care of my daughter, she may be difficult at times, but she is a good woman." Caraway said. "When I am gone, I will know that somebody is here to look after her." 

"Yes, but do you plan on going that soon?" Squall asked jokingly.

Caraway laughed, "No, no of course not, I just am happy I know when I am gone she will be in good hands. Well, I will be going now, it was a lovely wedding and I wish you two the best of luck!" With that Caraway left.

"Guess he had business to attend to." Rinoa said shrugging her shoulders. Then their five friends came up with more presents. 

"Hiya guys!" Selphie yelled. "Open me and Irvy's present first this time!" she said handing them a large box. Rinoa opened it and pulled out a.... stroller.

"Do you guys expect me to get her pregnant so soon?" Squall asked with a baffled look on his face. 

"No, Squall it's just for when we _do _have children, that's all." Rinoa said kissing him on the cheek.

"Oh okay." Squall said.

"Now open mine!" Zell said. Rinoa and Squall looked at eachother, but took the box, and opened it slowly; afraid of might be inside. But, it was only a.. blanket?

"Zell, I'm afraid to ask but, is this a baby's blanket?" Rinoa asked.

"No it's a new blanket for when you guys are done tonight!" Zell said. They gave him a very dirty look.

"Man I'm just joking! Of course it's a baby's blanket, it's too small to be a regular one." Zell said. Rinoa and Squall took the dirty looks off their faces.

"Oh okay, that's very nice Zell." Rinoa asked.

"Now here is ours." Quistis said handing them a smaller box than the other one they had given them last night. Rinoa opened it and found two necklaces, one said _Squall_ and the other _Rinoa_ (they have their names written in gold and a chain connects them, ever seen one?).

"These are very nice Quistis." Squall said. 

"Yes they are." Rinoa said. "Thank you, everyone, these are very nice gifts, but the greatest gift of all, is having you all as friends and Squall as my husband. They all smiled at this comment and Squall kissed Rinoa. 

****

Part XI: "The Wedding Night"

****

A/N: For all of you hentai people out there, there is NO graphic scene in this! Sorry, I just don't write like that. 

After all of the excitement, guests started to leave and some Garden students and SeeDs left, but it was still quite crowded in the ballroom. Squall and Rinoa were out on the balcony. 

"We sure are lucky that we have friends like that." Rinoa said.

"Yes we are." Squall said. Rinoa shivered, since she had only a sleeveless dress on. "Here, take this." Squall said taking the jacket of his tux off and putting it around Rinoa.

"Thanks Squall, but I would rather go back inside, it is getting pretty cold out." She said.

"I agree with you." He said putting his hand around her waist. They walked back inside.

"Squall, let's go, I just want to be with you." Rinoa said. 

"Okay, where do you want to go?" Squall said.

"Let's just go back to the room." Rinoa said. "We have to make sure Selphie didn't set up a secrete camera in there or something, she said she had a little more film left." This didn't make either one feel comfortable, they both knew what they were going to do, and didn't want everybody in Garden knowing, let alone seeing them make love. 

"Wait there's her camera." Squall said. "So there must not be any stupid cameras in her room." 

"Okay then let's get out of here!" Rinoa said smiling. They quietly walked out of the ballroom and went to the elevator. Squall pushed the button for the third floor. 

"Are you nervous?" she asked him.

"Yes, but Irvine said that that's normal." Squall said.

"You took advice from Irvine?" she asked jokingly.

"Yes, afterall he is my best man." He said.

"I know, what did he tell you?" she asked.

"Not much, just saying it's going to hurt you.. but I really don't want to hurt you.." Squall said.

"Squall, it's not much pain, and it only lasts for a short amount of time." Rinoa said.

"Okay, as long as it doesn't hurt you too bad." Squall said.

"It won't don't worry." She said. They made their way to the room finding a note taped to the door, it was from Seifer.

__

Squall,

Don't worry, we aren't in here, I installed that padlock that

Zell got you, so the idiot doesn't come prancing in tomorrow 

morning. Well, goodnight, I guess if you're reading this.

Sincerely,

Seifer

Squall took the note off the door and smiled slightly, "We do have good friends"

Of course they had to check to make sure nobody was playing tricks on them, but no one and no cameras were in the room. Squall locked the door and the padlock (I know I would with someone like Zell! ^__^). Rinoa was already in a nightgown, a very revealing nightgown with nothing on underneath. Squall looked at her with his jaw dropped. When he noticed he was doing this, he quickly closed his mouth and all he could make out was "You look very nice."

"Thanks." She said slowly walking towards him. She really looked like an angel now, with only a white nightgown and her flowing black hair. Squall didn't even realize he was untying his blue tie. When he got it off, she was unbuttoning his shirt.

"Rinoa?" he asked.

"Hmm?" 

"Are you nervous?" he asked her.

"Yes, I'm probably as nervous as you!" she said jokingly. "You're very tense, relax a little." Squall didn't even realize he was tense, so he relaxed the best he could, but he had never even seen a naked woman before, and nobody had seen him since he was in diapers. She had gotten his shirt off, but he picked her up and laid her on the bed. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her.

"Squall I have wanted to do this for a very long time, since the night you first kissed me, I felt fireworks inside of me and knew that you were the one for me." She said. "I want to make us one." Squall nodded, and kissed her, she wrapper her arms around his neck and ran her hands through his hair. His muscles tensed again. They pulled apart and looked in each other's eyes. Squall sat up and started undoing his belt; he pulled his pants off and then his boxers. Rinoa took her nightgown off and the rest of the night, they made love, Rinoa was happy Squall was the first and only one she would ever have to share this passion with. He felt the same way.

****

Part XII: "The Morning After"

"Hey the door won't open!" Zell yelled waking Squall out of a sound sleep. Squall smiled and went back to sleep next to his sleeping angel.

"Of course it won't! I made sure that padlock was on, and they locked the door!" Seifer said. Quistis was very proud of her husband, but had to go throw up again.

"She's getting nauseous now." Seifer said.

"Oh." Zell said plainly. "Well I think Squall and Rinoa should be getting up now don't you?" 

"No, they probably are tired, leave them be." Irvine said from behind them. "Zell, how would you feel if someone was trying to bother you on the morning after your wedding?"

"Man, I would be up already." Zell said. 

"That's because you aren't married, and you don't love anyone." Selphie said from behind the three talking men. "What, is Zell trying to bombard in Squall and Rinoa's dorm?"

"Yep." Irvine said kissing his wife. "How's Alex?" 

"Fine, she's sleeping now." Selphie said. "Finally!"

"Yeah, I hear you guys are up a lot." Seifer said. 

"No we don't." Irvine said. 

"Where's Quisty?" Selphie asked.

"Throwing up from the nausea." Seifer said. 

"Oh, I remember that, but I didn't have it that bad." Selphie said. "Poor Quisty, I know that is real hell."

"Well, I'm going to go get some hotdogs." Zell said.

"Yeah me too." Selphie and Irvine said.

"I'll be down in a little bit, I'm going to check on Quisty." Seifer said. The four of them finally left from the front of the newly weds door. Rinoa woke up, but heard most of what they had said, and so did Squall.

"Well at least they stopped Zell from coming in." Rinoa said.

"Yeah, feeling okay?" Squall asked.

"Never been better!" she said kissing Squall and then getting out of bed heading towards the bathroom. She went in then peeked around the doorframe.

"Come on, it will be faster if we take a shower together." She said.

"We're a little naughty aren't we?" Squall asked jokingly.

"Yes we are Mr. Leonhart!" She said playing along.

"Then I'm coming in there too Mrs. Leonhart. (I don't know I see this on movies, so I decided to put it in ::shrugs shoulders:: Austin Powers?) Squall said playfully. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Yo Squall! Get up! It's kinda late!" Zell said.

"I'm up, but I'm about to get in the shower." Squall replied.

"Oh, then let Rinoa come out!" Zell said.

"She's got to take one too. Zell, we'll be out in a little bit." Squall said. He heard the shower turn on, and looked back to see Rinoa get in, but then he heard someone yelling in the hallway.

"ZELL?!" Selphie yelled. "I thought we told you to leave them alone?!"

"Uh, oh yeah, bye!" Zell said while running off. Squall shook his head and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower.

****

Part XIII: "A Week Later"

"So where are you guys going on your honeymoon?" Irvine asked. "You should already be on one."

"We don't know, but we'll figure something out." Rinoa said, putting a forkful of potatoes in her mouth.

"Yes, I think you two need to get out of Garden for a while, you haven't left for almost a year!" Quistis said. She was eating some potatoes also.

"Your right, but where should we go?" Rinoa asked.

"What about.... Timber?" Zell said.

"Zell, she lived in Timber, it's not really a vacation." Squall said, Rinoa agreed.

"Then how about.... the orphanage?" Irvine said.

"That's in shambles." Rinoa said. "Besides, we wouldn't want to bother Edea and Cid. 

"Then you should just go to the beach." Selphie said.

"Well, we wouldn't really be happy if just we went..." Squall said. Rinoa looked at him and smiled.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Seifer asked.

"I think we ALL need to get out of Garden." Squall stated.

"He's right, how about you all come with us, we'll get separate rooms of course, but I think it will be fun." Rinoa said.

"Squall you sure have changed." Is all that Seifer could get out of his mouth. "But if you want, sure me and Quisty will go."

"But this is for just you two!" Quistis said. "We shouldn't intrude on their time." 

"Don't worry about it." Squall said. "It's fine."

"Okay!" Selphie said. "But where is it warm? Not here in Balamb I know that!"

"Centra?" Zell said stuffing a hotdog in his mouth.

"Hey that's good!" Rinoa said. "It is warm down there this time of year."

"I know, so there, it's decided." Squall said while getting up. "It's early, we should leave now."

"Okay, but what are we going to wear?" Rinoa said. "I know our suits, but, I don't have one." 

"I don't either." Selphie and Quistis said in unison. Selphie was feeding Alex some applesauce. 

"I don't." Seifer said.

"Same here." Zell and Irvine said.

"Then let's go to Balamb real quick, because I don't have one either." Squall said. "Selphie what are you going to do with Alex?"

"She's going to stay with Xu, she offered to take her anytime." Irvine said.

"Well let's get going!" Selphie said handing Alex to Irvine. She had tons of energy still in her, even though she got little sleep at night. Irvine was also the same. (Only he didn't flirt with women anymore, because Selphie would kick his ass. ^__^)

"Irvy, can you take her up to Xu?" Selphie asked.

"Sure sweetie." He said and then walked out of the cafeteria. 

"Well, let's take the Garden car." Squall said. 

"Good idea." Rinoa said getting up. 

"Booyaka! Let's go!" Selphie said. 

"Haven't heard you say that for a while Selphie." Quistis said.

"Yeah! I know." Zell said.

"What does that mean?" Rinoa asked.

"I don't know I accidentally said it once, and it stuck." Selphie said shrugging her shoulders. 

****

Part: XIV (don't know if that's right.):**** "Balamb Shopping"

"Oh well let's get going." Squall said. Irvine came back and they walked to the parking lot and got into the Garden car. When they got to Balamb they went to the swimwear shop (it's near the beach, they would have one). When they got there they meant up with Laguna.

"Hey guys!" Laguna said.

"Hiya Laguna!" Selphie said. The rest just waved. 

"You going to the beach?" he asked.

"Yes! You should come with us!" Selphie said. 

"Yes, what do you think Squall?" Rinoa said.

"Yeah fine." Squall said. "Do you have a suit?" 

"Right here." Laguna said holding up dark red swim trunks. 

"Okay, well let's go get some Squall." Irvine said.

"Right." Squall said following Zell, Seifer, and Irvine. Rinoa, Quistis, and Selphie went to the women's section. The guys made it to the section, and for some reason all of them picked out blue, except Zell who picked out the same one Laguna had. 

"Let's try these on." Seifer said almost to himself. They went in and put on the suits. Squall was the last one out.

"Nice, Rinoa's gonna go for that." Zell said.

"You guys are gay sometimes." Squall said jokingly.

"YO! I'm just saying." Zell said.

"Zell, he's just joking." Irvine said. 

"Yeah, even though-" Zell shot Seifer a warning look that stopped him from saying what he was going to say. "Uh, let's go. Do they all fit?"

"Yes." The three guys said.

"Fine let's go." The four of them left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"OW! Quisty it's too tight!" Rinoa yelled as Quistis tried to hook the back of her bikini top.

"Okay, there are bigger sizes!" Quistis said grabbing a size that finally fit.

"There, that's better." Quistis said. Rinoa had a blue bikini on, Quistis had a pink one, and Selphie had a yellow one. Selphie didn't get fat like they had expected her to be, from all of the eating. 

"So how long are we staying?" Quistis asked.

"About a week or two." Rinoa said. "Let's go, I bet the guys are waiting for us."

"Yeah, I bet!" Quistis said. Then they walked out to greet the guys. When the guys saw them, their jaws dropped. Zell had to cross his legs, and Squall, Irvine, and Seifer gave him a very alarming look.

"W-What?" Zell said nervously. The girls decided to play around and jump on their husband's backs. It surprised them, and Squall being the shortest of the three (This doesn't include Zell) almost fell over. Rinoa laughed, but stayed on his back. 

"Giddy up!" Selphie said, yelling at Irvine. 

"Whoa cowgirl! Gettin' a little feisty aren't you?" Irvine said playfully. "Let's ride on!" Zell was still crossing his legs.

"Zell, gotta go to the bathroom or something?" Seifer asked, they were still looking at him like they were going to kill him.

"Uh- yes! Yes I do!" he said prancing off.

"Is he horny or something?" Selphie said jokingly. The three guys looked at each other.

"Um, let's just go out and wait for Zell." Squall said. The other two nodded to this. Zell walked out of the bathroom, "Hey wait for me!" he yelled. Then ran out after them. They all went back to Garden, getting the attention of lots of people. 

"We have to get the towels, sunscreen, and stuff like that." Quistis said, "And I think that's it." 

"Don't forget the waterguns!" Selphie said.

"Isn't Selphie just great?" Irvine said. Selphie smiled. 

"Uh, I guess that's okay." Squall said.

"Okay let's go in the Ragnarok!" Selphie said.

"Guys, you know that it has four cabins in it?" Rinoa said.

"Yeah, I don't think we're going to need a hotel." Seifer said. "Or food." 

"We can catch fish and cook them over a bonfire!" Zell said. They looked at him, but agreed.

"That's fine." Squall said. "Now come on, I want to go." 

"Squall, you should tell Garden that you are leaving." Quistis said.

"Just tell Xu to make an announcement." Squall said.

"Okay." She said. "Be right back."

"Well, I think we should start packing if we want to get there by 1:00 AM." Squall said sarcastically. 

****

Part XV: "Packing"

"Zell! Stop putting your stupid porn movies in the box!" Seifer yelled.

"Man, I need to do something at night." Zell said. The six of them looked at him wide eyed. "I mean something to watch!" 

"Sure Zell!" Selphie said.

"Where is Laguna going to sleep?" Quistis asked.

"Zell's room, it's the only one that will have an extra bed." Squall said.

"But, what about all the extra beds in your rooms?!" Zell asked

"They are going in your room, so sis, Kiros, Laguna, and Ward can sleep." Irvine said.

"You're getting the big room, and Squall and Rinoa are getting the biggest room." Seifer said.

"Then why can't they take those four?" Zell asked stupidly. They all looked at him.

"Because it's their goddamn vacation you asshole!" Seifer said.

"Oh, yeah." Zell said.

"Don't forget the waterguns!" Selphie yelled.

"Got 'em." Rinoa said. "Now lets make sure we have everything." 

"Towels?"

"Check."

"Sunscreen?" 

"Check."

"Lingerie?" Irvine said playfully. Selphie playfully punched him in the arm.

"Not check." Squall said.

"Bedding?"

"Check, but isn't that already on the beds in the ship?" Squall asked.

"No, there is just a mattress and a bottom sheet on them." Rinoa said.

"Okay, whatever." Squall replied. "Is that all we need?"

"Yeah, I believe so, we just need Quisty." Rinoa said. Then the announcements came on.

"Hello everybody, this is Xu at the bridge. Our commander and his party are going on vacation for about a week or two. If you have any problems, report to Nida or me and we will help you the best that we can. Thanks, have a nice day." Xu announced. Quistis walked in.

"Okay are you guys ready to go?" she asked.

"Yup! But wait, where is Laguna, Kiros, Ward, and sis?" Selphie asked.

"I'm here!" Laguna said. Kiros and Ward were behind him. "Elle didn't want to come, she said she wanted to go back to Esthar." 

"Okay, let's go." Squall said.

A/N: Okay that's all I'm writing today. I will write a sequel for the beach, and make it as humorous as I can. Well please review! I will write the next story anyway, even if you don't review, but oh well. 

  



End file.
